Je m'appelle Connor, Connor Anderson
by Tyl-Draconis
Summary: Je m'appelle Connor Anderson et voici mon histoire. Après les évènements de Detroit, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde. Mais pourtant j'en veux plus. Hank et moi sommes amis, mais quelque chose en moi me pousse a être bien plus pour lui. Vais-je y arriver ? Un OS sans prétention sauf celle de vous faire passer un bon moment.


**Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenu dans cette fiction.**

 **Cette fiction va reprendre des éléments du jeu, l'action se déroule à la fin de Detroit Become Human en mode pacifiste. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Quantic Dream. Toutes ressemblances avec une autre fiction serait purement fortuite.**

 **Bonne lecture. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Je m'appelle Connor... Connor Anderson**

Le Lieutenant Anderson dans son jean gris à moitié délavé et sa veste noire qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, piétinait sur place tentant de calmer son impatience. Il croisa les bras pour cacher la légère inquiétude qui commençait à s'emparer de lui au vu des signes nerveux que je pouvais observer. Le crissement de mes pas dans la neige lui ont fait se retourner en leur provenance. Il décroisa les bras et avança un peu, le coin gauche de sa lèvre se leva pour esquisser un sourire. Je lui rendais. Hank s'approcha de moi puis posa sa main sur mon épaule droite avant de m'attirer vers lui, mes bras suivant le mouvement échouèrent autour de la taille de Hank.

« -Bordel Connor, t'es vivant !

Ces quelques mots ont suffit à me ravir, il s'était fait du soucis pour moi.

-Je suis là Hank. Je suis vivant.

Le Lieutenant s'écarta avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

-T'as plutôt intérêt, putain !

Il m'observa de pied en cap.

-Allez viens, on va boire un coup pour fêter ça !

-Hank, je ne bois pas. De plus je doute que nous trouvions quelque chose d'ouvert après les événements de cette nuit.

-Se que tu peux être rabat joie parfois Connor. J'ai de quoi dans ma voiture ! »

Il marcha jusqu'à son bolide et s'installa côté conducteur, je l'ai suivi m'assaillant côté passager. Il démarra et aussitôt la chanson Kill 'Em All de Knight of The Black Death raisonna dans mes oreilles, mais pour la première fois je l'entendais vraiment. Un frisson m'a parcouru les circuits, un frisson de plaisir et de joie. J'aimais bien le son puissant de la guitare électrique et de la batterie qui lui répondait. Le parc sur la rive de l'Ambassador Bridge se profilait devant moi. Hank sorti et attrapa une énorme boîte de donut et un thermos. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à notre banc et s'installa sur le dossier, je m'approchais et m'installais à ses côtés, il déboucha et se servit une tasse de café.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Connor ?

-Je...Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Avouais-je.

-Tu vois c'est ça ton problème, tu réfléchis trop ! Ricana Hank.

-Je pense que vais aider Markus durant les négociations avec la Présidente pour les droits des androïdes.

-C'est un bon début, railla le Lieutenant en mordant dans un donut. Donc, c'est ce Markus qui t'as fait devenir déviant hein ?

Son ton légèrement irrité trahissait ses pensées.

-On va dire que les mots qu'il a employé m'ont fait réaliser que CyberLife m'avait toujours utilisé, et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui m'avait vraiment traité en humain malgré sa haine des androïdes. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur vous Hank.

Il tourna la tête, sans doute pour cacher le sourire qui élargissait ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant.

-En parlant de CyberLife, comment vous avez su qui était le vrai Connor ? Il avait téléchargé mes souvenirs.

Sa main se figea et il me lança un regard légèrement outré.

-Putain Connor, je suis un lieutenant de police expérimenté, je sais reconnaître mon partenaire en un coup d'œil. Et puis je suis ivrogne, pas aveugle !

Voyant que je n'avait pas totalement saisi l'allusion, il compléta.

-J'ai comparé vos numéros de série idiot ! 313 248 317-51. Lui avait le chiffre 60, c'était donc lui la copie.

J'ai souri en réalisant qu'il avait fait attention aux moindre détails.

-Évidement... Bien joué Hank.

-Y a pas que toi qui est doué pour trouver des indices, comment je faisais d'après toi avant que tu n'arrives et que tu foutes ton nez dans mes affaires !

-En parlant d'affaires, vous ne devriez pas être au poste ?

-Fowler m'a gentiment donné des vacances, après se que j'ai fais à Perkins...

-Je vois, vous êtes suspendu.

-Seulement pour quelques jours, ça et un nouveau paragraphe dans mon dossier.

Je pouffais.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de rire Connor.

-Je vous assure que non, Lieutenant.

Il soupira et bu un coup.

-Si j'arrive à faire changer les choses avec la Présidente, j'aimerais intégrer la police de Detroit, mettre mes compétences à votre service Hank. Nous sommes une bonne équipe.

-Ouais, on se débrouille.

Je passais quelque minutes à observer la ville qui s'éveillait doucement après une nuit difficile.

-Hank, vous vous souvenez à la Tour Stanford, quand j'ai regardé le discourt de Markus, je vous ai dis que j'avais repéré son numéro de série et son modèle. Vous m'avez demandé si il avait autre chose que vous devriez savoir, je vous est répondu rien. Mais j'ai mentis.

-Je sais Connor, j'avais remarqué.

Je lui coulais un regard en biais.

-J'ai bien vu que tu avais découvert quelque chose qui t'avais chamboulé, mais tu as préféré le garder pour toi. J'ai pas trop apprécié sur le coup.

-Nous faisons parti de la même série. La série des RK. Nous sommes liés vous voyez. Des prototypes, des pièces uniques, enfin normalement. Et durant un court instant, j'ai eu peur de devenir moi aussi un déviant, j'ai eu peur... Ce n'était pas logique.

-Les émotions ne sont pas logiques Connor, c'est un mécanisme de défense de ton esprit.

-Mais Hank, je n'était pas encore un déviant, je ne « devais » pas ressentir des émotions.

-Tu commençais à l'être, tu ne t'en es juste pas rendu compte. J'ai beaucoup appris auprès de toi, mais j'ai su te transmettre quelque truc des humains aussi. »

J'assimilais les informations, Hank avait remarqué beaucoup de choses sur moi, comme j'en avais appris beaucoup sur lui. Selon mon logiciel, c'est comme ça que ça marchait, un échange constructif. C'est comme cela que naissait les relations durables. Alors, cela voulait dire que nous étions amis maintenant ? Peut être l'étions nous depuis un moment, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais peut être pas Hank.

« -Tu peux plus retourner chez CyberLife, après le bordel que t'as foutu là bas, ça m'étonnerais qu'ils t'accueillent à bras ouvert. Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Tu peux pas vivre dans la rue.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous me proposez de vivre chez vous Hank ?

-Où t'as entendu une chose pareille ? J'ai jamais dis ça !

-Non, mais votre façon de faire vous a trahi.

Il maugréa dans sa barbe.

-C'est à dire que tu manques à Sumo. Et puis j'ai de la place alors, autant en profiter tu crois pas ? Ronchonna le quinquagénaire.

-J'accepte avec plaisir Hank. Souriais-je »

0101010

Nous nous sommes retrouvé chez lui, Sumo m'a littéralement sauté dessus en me léchant partout et me couvrant de bave.

« -Du calme mon gros ! Calma Hank avant d'aller vers la cuisine son chien sur les talons.

J'arrangeais ma cravate et ma veste, Hank me donna une serviette.

-Débarbouilles toi, t'en as partout. Lâcha l'homme avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, pour se soulager. »

Je m'affairais tout en rentrant chez lui. Je jetais un œil sur le tourne disque. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais j'avais une envie subite de le faire fonctionner. J'attrapais alors le premier vinyle qui trônait sur la pile et le plaçais sur la machine. Le premier morceau était simplement de la trompette avec un piano et une batterie. La même sensation que plus tôt dans la voiture, les sons raisonnaient en moi, parcourant mes circuits librement. Mon analyse indiquait le nom du titre, son auteur, sa date de sortie, le studio d'enregistrement et tout un tas d'autres informations, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. J' _entendais_ la musique, je l' _écoutais._

Hank était près de moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« -C'est quoi cette expression ?

-Quelle expression ?

-Tu as l'air... Laisse tomber...

-Non, dites moi.

-Tu aimes ?

-Oui, beaucoup.

-On dit souvent que la musique est le reflet de l'âme des gens, si ça c'est pas la preuve que t'es vivant et que t'as une âme !

Il garda le silence quelques instants.

-Tu devrais enlever cette satané veste, t'es plus un putain d'androïde !

-C'est que je n'ai rien d'autre à me mettre.

-Bouges pas.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et en ressorti presque aussitôt et me jeta quelque chose au visage.

-Essaies ça !

J'enlevais mon uniforme pour passer la veste qui m'avais lancé. Elle n'était pas toute neuve mais en très bon état.

-Putain, dire que je portais ça quand j'étais plus jeune !

-Vous avez été jeune un jour Hank ?

Son visage se décomposa, j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser.

-Bordel Connor, j'y crois pas ! Il s'était mit à rire. J'aurais tout entendu ! »

100101

15 novembre 2038 12:02:05

« _-Flash spécial : La Présidente Warren et le Sénat sont enfin tombés d'accord sur le fait que les androïdes sont une nouvelle forme de_ vie. _Après longues négociations entre elle et le Sénat, la Présidente va recevoir aujourd'hui même les représentants du peuple androïde pour je site «_ trouver ensemble un terrain d'entente pour le bien des androïdes et des humains ». _C'est un grand moment pour les androïdes qui ont accueilli la nouvelle avec joie. En réponse à cet événement, certaines des associations anti-androïdes ont organisés des casses et des braquages mais les forces de polices ont rapidement arrêtés les instigateurs pour les incarcérer pour destruction de biens publics, mais une chose est sûre, certains attendent avec impatience les lois qui concernant les crimes perpétré envers les androïdes. »_

Je jonglais avec une pièce en attendant dans un sofa.

« - Nerveux Connor ? Demanda Simon assit à côté de moi.

-Qui ne le serait pas, nous allons rencontrer la Présidente des États Unis pour décider de l'avenir de millions des notre. Il faudra choisir les mots justes.

-Ne t'en fait pas Connor, elle a vu de quoi nous sommes capable. Nous avons œuvré pacifiquement, contrairement à elle et ses semblables. Remarqua Markus.

La secrétaire nous invita à rentrer, la Présidente nous serra à tous la main avant de nous inviter à nous asseoir dans le canapé face à elle.

-Bienvenu, assaillez-vous je vous en prie.

-Merci d'accepter de nous recevoir Madame la Présidente. Commença Markus.

-Alors, je vous écoute. Je tacherais de faire de mon mieux auprès du Sénat.

-Nous ne demandons rien de plus que se que nous demandions jusqu'à présent. Expliqua Markus. La liberté d'expression, la fin de la ségrégation et de l'esclavage, le droit de propriété, le droit de vote, le droit au travail et à sa rémunération, le droit de fonder une famille, les mêmes droits que vous accordez à tout un chacun vivant sur le sol des États Unis.

-Nous voulons simplement vivre dignement, comme chaque être vivants doté de libre arbitre. Compléta Simon.

-J'entends bien. Mais j'ai aussi une pression du côté de CyberLife, qui me réclame eux aussi justice pour leur affaire. Expliqua la politicienne.

-Trouvez un compromis, lâcha Markus. Ils ne peuvent plus nous vendre comme de vulgaire animaux.

-Madame, commençais-je. Si CyberLife ne veut pas encore plus sombrer ils vont devoir vous écouter. Ils peuvent continuer leurs affaires en proposant aux androïdes de les aider dans leurs vie de tout les jours en vendant les pièces, sang bleu ou bio-composants comme ils le faisaient avec nous avant. Vous satisferez les deux parties sans entrer dans un autre conflit.

Simon me jeta un regard en biais et rapporta son attention sur la femme, j'ai aperçu le léger sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de Markus.

-Bien, je vais en parler au Sénat. »

Une fois sorti dehors, je soupirais un grand coup.

« -Bon, ça ne c'est pas si mal passé. Remarqua Markus.

-La balle est dans son camp. Complétais-je

-Mais rien n'est fait encore, nous sommes toujours dans l'incertitude. N'oublions pas qu'ils sont à moitié corrompu la dedans, ils ne se laisserons pas faire.

-Ne t'en fais pas Simon, consola Markus en lui prenant la main. Je suis sûr qu'ils finiront par céder. Ils n'ont pas le choix.

-J'espère que tu as raison Markus, sinon nous serons venu pour rien.

Il l'attira contre lui.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste Simon, tout se passera bien.

Je pouvais lire la gène sur le visage du blond.

-Markus...

-Oui...

-Pas ici. Fit-il en me regardant.

Le brun soupira.

-C'est vrai pardon. »

Markus s'écarta et nous quittions la Maison Blanche. Une fois dehors, une horde d'humains attendait avec des pancartes, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de slogans. Les personnes réclamaient les droits égaux pour les androïdes et les humains. L'une d'elle se détacha du groupe et est venue à notre rencontre.

« -Bonjour, vous êtes les représentants du peuple androïde, vous êtes ceux qui se sont « battu » à Detroit pour la liberté des androïdes ?

-Oui, c'est nous. Acquiesça Markus. Mais nous ne somme pas les seuls.

-Je sais, sourit l'humaine. Ma sœur s'est battue elle aussi.

-Votre...Sœur. Relevais-je.

-Elle a toujours été auprès de moi, on partageait beaucoup de choses. Mes parents l'avaient acheté pour me tenir compagnie à la base, quand j'ai eu un terrible accident qui m'a cloué au lit pendant un an et demi. Elle est partie à Jericho pour vous aider après avoir vu votre marche pacifiste. Elle a voulu libérer un camps mais elle a été gravement endommagé, on a dû la formater. Elle ne se souvient plus de moi, mais je reste auprès d'elle comme elle l'a fait avec moi. Je suis sûre qu'elle retrouvera la mémoire un jour.

Une androïde s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme.

-Soan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Eva ! Je discute avec Markus et ses amis, tu sais ceux qui ont commencés à se battre pour nous.

L'androïde nous observa.

-Je tiens à vous remercier de se que vous avez fait, moi et Soan allons manifester devant la Maison Blanche jusqu'à que nos droits soient enfin acceptés.

-Merci à toi de continuer se que nous avons commencé. Fit Markus en lui prenant l'épaule.

L'androïde esquissa un sourire et retourna avec les autres suivit de près par sa sœur.

-C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour elle. S'enquit Simon.

-Elles surmonteront cette épreuve, j'en suis sûr. Sourit Markus. »

011010

Durant le trajet retour vers Detroit, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à cette femme qui considérait cette androïde comme sa sœur. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi, mais ça m'obsédais. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, au contraire, c'était une preuve de plus que les androïdes et les humains peuvent s'entendre. Je pense que j'étais un peu jaloux, peut être. Je ne sais plus. Pourtant je n'avais pas de quoi l'être, j'avais Markus et Simon avec qui je commençais à m'entendre, Chris commençait à s'ouvrir et Hank était plus à l'aise que jamais avec moi.

J'étais arrivé chez lui, il m'avait laissé les clés, puisque je vivais avec lui c'était normal. Il faisait nuit et il était très tard, Hank devait dormir à cette heure. J'avais à peine passé la porte que Sumo s'était réveillé et venait me dire bonjour, Hank lui ronflait comme jamais devant la télévision dans son caleçon à rayure et son T-shirt gris. J'attrapais une couverture et la posais sur lui, je ne voulais pas le réveiller pour qu'il aille dormir dans son lit. Je m'assaillais donc à côté de lui, Sumo se posa à mes pieds et s'endormit bien vite, j'écoutais le son long et régulier de ses ronflements. C'était presque apaisant. J'étais à ma place ici. J'avais dis à Hank que j'étais tout se qu'il voulait, mais au final, je ne savais plus trop « qu'est-ce que » j'étais pour lui. Je voulais être plus qu'un ami. Était-se trop prétentieux de ma part ?

J'ouvrais les yeux, Sumo avait disparu et la couverture que j'avais posé sur Hank avait atterri sur moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais passé en mode veille. J'enlevais la couverture, la pliant comme il fallait et la posait à côté sur le canapé. En me levant, j'ai aperçu Hank assit sur la chaise de la cuisine à regarder la photo de Cole. Je me suis dirigé vers lui.

« -Bonjour Hank.

-Salut Connor. Tu es rentré tard hier ?

-Si tard qu'il était presque tôt, je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller.

Il esquissa un sourire. Je m'assaillais en face. Il reposa la photo sur son pied.

-Il vous ressemble...

-Tu trouves ? Les gens disaient toujours qu'il ressemblait à sa mère.

-Regardez bien la forme de son visage, de son nez et de ses oreilles, il tient de vous.

J'avais pris la photo dans mes mains.

-J'aurais voulu...Le rencontrer... Avouais-je.

Quelque chose coula sur ma joue. Je portais ma main sur mon visage.

-Qu... Quoi ?!

-Je sais Connor, Cole me manque aussi.

Hank se leva, attrapant la cafetière et servant le liquide. Je reposais la photo et m'essuyais le visage. Une tasse était apparue devant moi.

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est pour toi tien !

-Merci Hank, mais je ne bois pas.

-Ah, c'est vrai j'avais oublié.

Le téléphone sonna mais Hank ne réagissait pas.

-Vous devriez répondre, c'est peut être important.

-Fait chier ! Cracha le Lieutenant en se levant et répondant. Ouais...Chris, j'ai déjà dit à Fowler que...Ah...Oui...Il est rentré hier...Bon, on arrive...Ouais envoies moi l'adresse. Merci Chris à toute.

Il raccrocha et s'approcha de moi.

-On vient de nous signaler un homicide, ils nous attendent sur la scène de crime.

-Mais vous avez été suspendu.

-Ils manquent de personnel, et puis j'ai dis que je ne reviendrais que si je faisais équipe avec toi.

Je lui jetais un regard surpris.

-Quoi, tu n'allais tout de même pas croire que j'allais faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! Personne ne me casse mieux les pieds que toi.

Je ricanais.

-Ah je préfère ça ! Bon en route mauvaise troupe. »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour se changer, moi j'ai fais un crochet par la salle de bain pour arranger ma cravate et ma veste.

010010

Du pop-rock à fond. Les sirènes allumées. Hank et moi avons traversé la ville pour arriver sur la scène de crime où nous attendaient déjà Chris et Ben.

« -Salut Hank, Connor. Fit Chris. Un homme a été retrouvé mort ce matin, c'est un passant qui nous a appelé, Ben prend sa déposition.

Il nous accompagna devant le corps, j'observais Ben taper sur sa tablette la déposition de l'homme qui avait trouvé le corps. D'après mon analyse, il s'appelait Jonathan Payne.

-La victime s'appelait Freddie Hassad, il a été plusieurs fois arrêté pour trafic de drogues et d'armes. Il s'en est toujours sorti grâce aux relations qu'il entretenait avec Richard Roper, un très gros vendeur d'arme qui fourni l'armée américaine.

-Roper ! C'est loin d'être un saint ! Cracha Hank. Ça fait longtemps que le FBI cherche à avoir ce fumier. Il parait qu'il vendrait des armes aux russes ou a qui conque à assez d'argent pour en acheter.

-Oui, mais comme il a donné de nouvelles armes à l'armée, il est presque intouchable.

-Pourquoi on est là alors ? Demanda Hank.

-Hassad n'est qu'une « petite frappe », on a essayé de contacter quelqu'un au FBI, mais ils ont à peine réagi en entendant le nom de la victime.

-Bon, au moins on a une petite chance de pas avoir Perkins ou un autre trouduc dans nos pattes. Bon, à nous de jouer Connor ! »

Je scannais la victime, les premières constatations de Chris concordaient avec les données que j'avais. Je passais alors aux causes de la mort.

L'homme avait été frappé d'une seule balle qui lui avait transpercé le poumon. D'après ma reconstitution, la balle l'avait atteint dans le dos et traversé la cage thoracique pour ressortir par devant. La victime était tombé face contre terre puis retourné presque en suivant, je pouvais voir des traces de coups de pieds dans ses côtes qui avaient été brisées finissant le travail de la balle. Il s'était noyé dans son propre sang. En analysant le sang, je notais un taux élevé de drogue et d'alcool, d'où l'absence de réaction défensive de la victime. J'expliquais la situation à Hank.

« -Celui qui lui a fait ça devait vraiment lui en vouloir. Eh, tu as vu ça Connor, il y a une goutte de sang ici, c'est celui de la victime ?

-Exact. Répondais-je après analyse. »

Je remarquais alors qu'une infime quantité de sang se répétait, en reconstituant, je pouvais observer le trajet qu'elle prenait. Elle allait directement sous la chaussure de Payne qui avait trouvé le corps.

« -C'est lui ? Demanda Hank »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que l'homme remarqua que je l'observait, il poussa Ben et pointa son arme sur moi. Le tir était parti mais il ne m'a jamais atteint. Hank s'était interposé entre moi et l'homme, il avait reçu la balle dans la poitrine et était tombé devant moi.

« -HANK ! Hurlais-je en me jetant sur lui. Hank tenez bon !

Chris et les autres policiers maîtrisèrent le tireur en lui passant les menottes.

-Père, ne mourez pas vous m'entendez ! Je vous interdis de mourir père ! Restez avec moi.

Son rythme cardiaque chutait dangereusement. J'entendais au loin Chris appeler une ambulance et Ben hurler sur les autres pour enfermer le tireur.

-RESTEZ AVEC MOI ! Père... »

Le reste se déroula dans un espèce de brouillard confus, je me souviens que les secours étaient arrivés, que j'étais monté avec eux, que nous étions arrivé à l'hôpital et que j'ai dû attendre immobile et perdu devant une porte battante pendant longtemps. Une infirmière m'avait fait m'asseoir, tentant de rassurer. Mais je l'entendais à peine. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que je réalisais que j'avais du sang sur les mains et qu'elle m'avait laissé de quoi les essuyer. Je posais mes mains sur mon visage pour cacher les larmes qui roulaient dangereusement sur mes joues. Quelque heures plus tard, j'étais calmé, et les assistants sortaient du bloc où avait été admit Hank. J'ai bondi sur mes pieds. Ils sortaient les un après les autres sans un regard pour moi. Ce fut la dernière personne à sortir, une femme qui m'adressa enfin la parole.

« -Vous êtes l'homme qui accompagnait le policier ?

-Oui.

-Je suis le Docteur Victoria Milles, je me suis chargée de lui.

-Comment... Est-ce qu'il... ?

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais la balle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts, il s'en est très bien sorti.

Je soupirais, soulagé, m'assaillant à nouveau sur la chaise.

-Merci... Lâchais-je. Merci de l'avoir sauvé, je n'ai que lui.

-Il est en salle de récupération, quand il sera admit en chambre, je viendrais vous chercher.

Je lui ai fais un signe de tête reconnaissant.

-Le pire est derrière lui. Tout va bien. »

Comme promis, plusieurs heures plus tard, le Docteur Milles était venue me chercher pour me conduire dans la chambre de Hank, il était sous oxygène et perfusion mais il était en vie. En vie ! Je me suis pris une chaise et me suis assis à côté de lui.

0111001

Il était presque midi quand Hank se réveilla et la première chose qu'il a fait, c'était de jurer comme à son habitude.

« -Oh putain, mais qu'est-ce que... Fit Hank en retirant son masque.

-Hank !

-Salut Connor.

Je lui ai saisi la main et laissais ma tête tomber dessus.

-J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre. Si peur...

-Ça va Connor, je...

-Ne me faites plus jamais ça ! Hurlais-je malgré moi. Je vous interdis de mourir !

Il dégagea sa main délicatement pour effacer avec douceur les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur ma joue.

-Pardon Connor. Je suis là, tout va bien. Je te laisserai plus.

Je baissais à nouveau la tête.

-Dis donc, avant que je tombe dans les pommes, t'as dis un truc. Tu m'as appelé père, non ?

Je gardais la tête baissé, incapable de soutenir son regard.

-Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un vieux machin tout droit venu d'une autre époque pour toi, mais père, c'est un peu trop...Pompeux tu trouves pas ? Que dirais-tu de dire simplement papa.

Je levais enfin les yeux sur lui. Son visage était rayonnant et son sourire valait plus que tout les mots du monde.

-Hank, je ne veux pas vous...

-Stop, je t'arrête tout de suite fiston. Cherches pas des excuses bidons. C'est papa et tu maintenant, compris !

-Compris papa. Souriais-je. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Tu aurais pu mourir, moi je m'en serais sorti sans mal.

-J'ai réagi sur le coup, y a pas à tortiller. Je suis là et toi aussi, c'est tout se qui compte.

-Oui...

-Ah ! Je meurs de soif putain !

-Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

-J'aurai préféré une bière.

-Je doute qu'ils servent des bières dans un hôpital, papa.

-Fait chier ! »

1001100

05 décembre 2038

« _Le Sénat vient de voter aujourd'hui les lois concernant les androïdes. Croyez bien cher téléspectateurs que jamais dans l'histoire de « l'humanité » nous avons connu un bouleversement pareil. En effet, contrairement à tout se qu'on aurait pu prévoir, le Sénat accorde aux androïdes les même droits que les humains. Des scènes de joie et de liesse ont éclaté dans tout les États Unis. L'ONU va se réunir dans les jours qui viennent pour faire en sorte que les autres dirigeants prennent le même chemin. Dans les autres titres... »_

010010

20 décembre 2038 12h35:02

Tout a très vite changé. Après ça, les parking pour androïdes ont été démontés, les bus et lieux publics réaménagés, les magasins de ventes d'androïdes se sont transformés en magasins de pièces détachées et le chômage avait commencé à baisser. Markus et les autres avaient fêtés ça avec beaucoup de joie et d'entrain. J'étais fier d'avoir pu contribuer à ces changements. Hank aussi était fier. Il ne le disait pas, comme toujours, mais il le montrait à sa manière. Au travail, rien avait vraiment changé, même si je savais que Chris et Ben m'avaient entendu hurler père sur Hank, ils ne m'ont fait aucune remarque et s'étaient bien garder de le dire à tout le poste. Je leur étais reconnaissant, d'une certaine manière. Papa aussi. Évidemment, les autres voyaient que l'attitude du Lieutenant avait radicalement changé envers moi et les autres androïdes, mais ils ne disaient rien connaissant le tempérament impulsif et colérique de mon père.

Mais, parfois, je voyais Hank inquiet, il surveillait constamment la porte et m'empêchait parfois d'aller au courrier. Jusqu'à ce jour. Je préparais le repas quand la sonnette a retentit. Il se leva et traça vers la porte. Je l'ai vu signer l'accusé de réception d'une main presque tremblante et s'asseoir presque fébrilement sur la chaise de la cuisine.

« -Alors, tu as reçu ton fameux courrier. Lâchais-je avec un trait d'humour.

Mais il avait à peine réagit. Pendant un instant j'ai cru que c'était quelque chose de grave. J'ai coupé le feu et je suis venu le voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas papa ?

-Assieds toi fils. »

Je m'exécutais soudain inquiet. Son regard restait fixé sur l'enveloppe marron. Il se décida enfin a l'ouvrir. Je voyais ses yeux parcourir rapidement les lignes. Il lisait, encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« -Vas-tu enfin me dire se qu'il t'arrive ? Demandais-je.

Il me tendis la lettre.

-Lis à voix haute s'il te plais.

J'attrapais la lettre.

- _Monsieur, j'ai le plaisir de vous faire parvenir les documents relatifs à l'adoption de...Connor..._

Je n'arrivais pas à continuer à lire. Il avait fait les démarches pour que je sois officiellement reconnu au yeux de l'état comme étant son fils. Je posais la lettre devant moi.

-Alors, voilà se que tu me cachais depuis des jours...

-Ouais... Te voilà officiellement devenu Connor Anderson. Quel effet ça te fais ?

-Ça me fait énormément plaisir papa ! Je... J'ai aucun mot pour...

Je me levais, il m'imita. Nous nous sommes jeté dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. J'étais devenu officiellement Connor Anderson, fils de Hank Anderson. Point.

1100100

23 décembre 2038 10h37:53

L'inspecteur Reed et mon père s'entraînaient à leurs joutes verbales habituelles. Moi, j'étais assis devant mon bureau à jongler avec ma pièce. J'arrêtais un instant, visant sa nuque. La pièce était partie rapidement pour trouver ma cible. Gavin se tourna vers moi, vociférant des insultes. Je levais les bras innocemment, je voyais mon père lever le pouce discrètement. Il se détourna enfin pour rejoindre son bureau.

« -Bien joué fiston.

-Merci. Rigolais-je.

Un homme se présenta devant le Lieutenant.

-Salut Hank, ça fait une paye !

-Mike ! Il se leva pour le saluer. Laisses moi te présenter, Connor, je te présente Mike de l'intendance.

-Salut mec. Fit l'homme en se tournant vers moi.

-Bonjour.

-J'ai ce que tu m'a demandé. Fit-il à mon père en montrant une boîte en carton.

-Oh putain, super. Merci ! Je te revaudrais ça.

-Bon je file. A plus Hank ! Connor !

Il s'éclipsa en vitesse.

-Connor, j'aimerais que tu fermes les yeux quelques instants.

Je secouais les épaules et m'exécutais. Je l'entendais trafiquer en râlant.

-C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir.

Je l'ai fais.

-Viens voir.

Je me levais, il me montra la petite pancarte qui trônait sur mon bureau. Je pouvais lire : DET ANDERSON C.

-Alors, c'est pas la classe ça ?

-C'est super...Mais les autres...

-Les autres on les emmerde, pigé !

-Compris. »

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à avancer ! Normalement, elle aurait dû être plus longue que ça. Mais je le ferais peut être dans une autre fic. Je vous fais de gros bisous.**


End file.
